


Lost Teddy Bear

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Keith's lost teddy bear.
Relationships: Keith & original character(s)





	Lost Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron. This was written for a contest held by _ShortStory_ back in July over on Wattpad where the goal was to write a story with 2,000 characters or less with the theme of Teddy Bear.

The teddy bear still smelled like smoke, rescued from the rubble of the fire which destroyed the family home. Keith pulled the teddy closer to himself, soft snores escaping his lips as bliss filled his mind. Awake, the young child knew exactly how alone, but asleep with the teddy he dreamed of better times. It was the time his mother held him in her lap, his brother played games with him, and his father lifted him up high in his arms.

Someone, his new caregiver stared from the shadows, their mouth twisted up. "That thing is filthy, full of germs."

"I don't have a problem burning the piece of trash."

The woman walked over, slipping the teddy from the boy's arms, heading out to the yard while her husband started up the small fire pit in the yard. Keith startled awake, a strangled cry leaving his lips as he realized something was missing. The child ran from the room they placed him in, just in time to see the teddy bear, the last piece of his family he had left tossed on the fire.

Tears streamed down the child's face, his tears falling down hot, and sticky, his small hands reaching for the toy which now burned. The man, however, picked him up, not caring about his feelings, and dumped him in the room on the bed, before locking the door.

Sleep didn't come easy after that. Keith would cry himself asleep, only to dream of nightmares he'd thankfully forgot by the morning. No one cared, so as he got older he began to not care. Every time something good seemed ready to happen, it got snatched away like the teddy bear.

He found himself surprised when he found himself forming familial bonds with the other paladins of Voltron. He wasn't surprised to find even that ripped away, their lions hurtled out of the wormhole to who knows where, and yet again he found himself lost - lost like the teddy bear he once had.


End file.
